Just One of the Boyz 4 Now for Now/Trivia
Trivia *Table read date: September 8, 2017. *The title and script cover is a parody of the 1985 movie Just One of the Guys. *Despite being promoted as the show's 150th episode by FOX, it is technically the 151st in broadcast order with the hour-long "The Bleakening" technically being two episodes combined with separate production codes and pairs of writers and directors. In production order, it is either the 151st or 152nd, again depending on how the "The Bleakening" is counted. *Guest stars Andrew Rannells, Josh Gad, and Rory O'Malley all originated roles in the hit musical, The Book of Mormon, on Broadway. They portrayed Elders Price, Cunningham, and McKinley respectively. *A scene from this episode was screened at the show's panel at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International.https://youtu.be/qfhVF60FXjo?t=1m5s *Teddy houses his rat in a box marked McLecklin, McLecklin was the brand name of his hammer seen in "The Millie-churian Candidate." *Archive footage from "Lobsterfest" and "Sacred Couch" appears in form of Scott Bags' weather forecast and the Sofa Queen commercial bookending the news report on the kitchen television. *First episode to officially mention the show's setting as Seymour's Bay. Prior to this episode, it was implied that the town was named Oceanside (First Oceanside Savings and Loan and the Oceanside Times newspaper). Seymour's Bay was a nickname used by the staff as a play on the show's seaside setting and the show's editor Mark Seymour and the editing bay his job requires him to be at. It's also possible that Seymour's Bay is a geographical bay that the town of Oceanside sits in. *On December 6, 2018, it was announced that Lizzie and Wendy Molyneux had been nominated in the animation category for the 2019 Writer's Guild Awards for writing this episode.https://awards.wga.org/awards/nominees-winners *During the song at the end, "The Right Number of Boys", Tina's fantasy sequence includes nearly every boy she's dated and/or had a crush on during the series. Not counting the boys introduced in this episode, they include: **Parker from "Boywatch" **Jimmy Pesto, Jr. **Duncan from "Ain't Miss Debatin''" **Brett from "Sleeping With the Frenemy" **Jonas from "Uncle Teddy" **Jordan Cagan from "The Land Ship" **Josh from "Lindapendant Woman" and "Two for Tina" **Justin from "Mazel Tina" **Jeff from "Tina and the Real Ghost" **The zombie basketball team from "The Frond Files" **Joe Harrison from "Large Brother, Where Fart Thou?" **Nathan from "Beefsquatch" **Darryl from "Can't Buy Me Math" *On July 16, 2019, it was announced that this episode had been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program at the 71st Primetime Emmy Awards, giving the show its eighth consecutive nomination in that category. It later lost out to The Simpsons.https://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/2019/outstanding-animated-program * This is the first episode of Season 9 of Bob's Burgers. * After someone notices Tina and shouts "Hey it's a girl!" other girls dressed as boys or in hiding reveal themselves which is similar to a scene in the movie Naked Gun 22 1/2 where the Dr. Meinheimer impostor is caught and Capt Ed reveals a signed confession before saying "implicating THAT man" after which several other random men hold women hostage thinking they were being identified. Goofs *It is stated here that Boyz 4 Now continued after Boo Boo's departure but in "Bye Bye Boo Boo" it was mentioned that they broke up, causing distress for many fans including Tammy, Jocelyn, and members of Krissy Davis' fan club. *When Tina and Jesse fly above Paris on office chairs the Eiffel Tower is visible in the background. The tower is actually situated further west than Notre Dame Cathedral and should not have been visible from the east-facing angle. References Category:Trivia